The present invention relates to retrieval equipment for a deployed bungy and more particularly to a novel retrieval/hauling unit which is inter-engageable with a bungy terminal coupling unit and method of using same.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cbungyxe2x80x9d means an elongated elastic member, such as a vine, cord, rope or strap, more typically a multi-stranded latex cord.
The pursuit of bungy jumping from a structure such as a cliff, bridge, jumping platform or tower is known. One end of the bungy is releasably anchored to said structure and the free end is releasably attached to a terminal connection means (e.g. a karabiner or coupling unit) from which the harness or ankle-cuff secured to the jumper can be releasably connected thereto. Typically, the bungy is releasably anchored to said structure by means of a tethering cable secured to a crane arm located at the jump site.
At present, upon completion of the jump, the jumper is lowered to a landing site adjacent the base of the structure (for example, lowering the jumper into a gorge for boat pickup) or operational crew secure the deployed bungy to a retrieval cable connected to a winching system (e.g. a crane operated winch, windlass or vehicular tow hauling) to return the suspended jumper to the structure and/or retrieve the bungy. The free end of the retrieval cable is lowered from the jump site to operational crew at the landing site, who then releasably secure the cable to the deployed bungy terminal connection. On voice or hand signal command from the landing site crew, the jump site crew engage and control the winching system. Alternatively, the bungy may be manually hauled up to the jump site once the jumper has been released from the deployed bungy.
It can often be a long and arduous task, involving a number of crew members, to secure the retrieval cable to the deployed bungy and manipulate the retrieved bungy length, given the weight and elastic properties of the bungy. The deployed bungy can swing with exposure to air turbulence such as wind gusts or helicopter back-draughts. The effect of air turbulence can be a major factor, particularly if the landing site is located in a gully or ravine. The retrieval cable may frequently become intertwined with the deployed bungy length during its descent to the landing site. Similarly, the weight and movement of the bungy during hauling can slow the operation of retrieval.
The strain and effort of a manual haul can be exhausting for the operators and may lead to back injury, particularly if the jump rate is high and/or the distance between the landing site and jump site is large. The hauling position becomes uncomfortable with time in view of the necessity to wear a safety harness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved retrieval equipment for a deployed bungy, which is easy and rapid to operate, dismantle for transport to an alternative jumping site or store out of use.
The present invention provides retrieval equipment for a deployed bungy comprising a retrieval/hauling member provided with an aperture for receipt of said bungy, a terminal coupling unit connectable to or integral with the free end of the bungy, means to attach said retrieval/hauling member to a retrieval cable; said retrieval/hauling member being releasably engageable with said terminal coupling member.
It will be appreciated that the retrieval/hauling member may be directly or indirectly connected to the terminal coupling unit. For example, the retrieval/hauling unit may connect onto the securing means provided for the jumper (i.e. tethering rope or webbing sling, ankle cuff or harness) secured to the terminal coupling unit.
Preferably said aperture is a passage through the retrieval/hauling member. Preferably said retrieval/hauling member includes a releasable opening mechanism.
The retrieval/hauling member is substantially symmetrical in shape and said aperture is concentric relative to the central axis thereof. Alternatively, said aperture is offset. Preferably said opening mechanism is a lockable hinged opening. Alternatively said opening mechanism is effected by the dis-engagement of over-centre latches located on opposing sides of the retrieval/hauling member.
In two preferred forms of the present invention, the invention provides a terminal coupling unit having a continuous peripheral projection adapted to inter-engage with said retrieval/hauling member and/or function as a guide member for the passage of the retrieval/hauling member; wherein said retrieval/hauling member is a collar comprising a body and an attachment to secure said retrieval/hauling member to a retrieval cable. Preferably said body includes a retractable retaining means biased to a locking position.
In a preferred embodiment, said attachment means is an extension arm. Preferably the free end of said extension arm is adjacent but slightly offset from the central axis of an engaged said terminal coupling unit without obstructing the top opening of same. Preferably said extension arm is detachable from said body for maintenance, transport or storage. Preferably said body is rotatably secured to said extension arm. More preferably, said extension arm is biased to an upright position by a spring release mechanism such that the engagement of said spring release means inverts the body of said collar to assist an operator in removing an engaged terminal coupling unit from said retrieval/hauling member. That is, it is easier and a more safe procedure to lift the terminal coupling unit from the retrieval/hauling member when the free end of the bungy is orientated above the retrieval/hauling member. Alternatively said attachment is a plurality of equi-distantly-spaced lugs located on the periphery of said collar.